


Workaholic

by blythechild



Series: Illustrations/Fan Art [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fanart, Fluff, Illustrated, Illustrations, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 12:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 65
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1106978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fanart sketch for no story in particular.</p><p>These characters aren't mine, but this sketch sure is, so don't steal it or repost it elsewhere without permission please! That's just rude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Workaholic

  
This is going to be a fan art piece for no one in particular. Yep, it isn't based on a story or elements in canon or anything. I just got angry at myself about being idle and sketched _this_. Graphite and perspiration on recycled, acid free stock (card stock thickness). In time, I may complete a colour version of this. Foreshortening and drapery are _hell_.


End file.
